Akarui
by Koko-13
Summary: "Sé bien que un hombre no puede procrear, pero quiero que seas tú, Naruto." -SasuNaru- -Naruko- -No es Mpreg exactamente-
1. Imposibles

**Akarui  
**

**Capitulo 1**

Imposibles

Ver a Itachi reír abiertamente era como pedir que Kakashi llegara temprano, o que Shikamaru acepte alegremente una misión; algo equivalente a los jinetes del Apocalipsis.

Pero en ese momento, Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado intentando entender cómo la surrealista visión frente a él podría ser su amante, como para notar al Uchiha mayor a risotada limpia en la entrada de su casa.

—¡Mierda! —pero Sasuke no pudo ignorarlo— ¿Aniki, que diablos quieres?

—Entrar a mi casa —responde naturalmente recobrando la compostura.

—Sasuke… —musitó el kitsune.

El aludido gruñó azotando la puerta en la cara de su hermano.

—Sasuke…

—No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, usuratonkachi.

—Pero es que no entiendo dattebayo!

—¿Quieres tener un hijo nuestro?

Un "_Kya_" agudo se escuchó afuera de la casa, seguido de un murmullo, pero no le prestaron atención.

—Eso sí lo entendí, teme —hace una pausa, aún algo sorprendido—. Pero es que es imposible dattebayo!

"¿_Qué es imposible?_" de nuevo otra voz, esta vez masculina, y mas murmullos fuera de la casa.

—Sé bien que un hombre no puede procrear.

—Ahh… entonces quieres pedirle a una mujer ese favor.

"¿_Qué favor?_"

—No, quiero que seas tú, dobe.

La expresión del kitsune se debatía entre emocionarse, preguntarse como diablos quería Sasuke embarazarlo, o preocuparse por ambas cosas. Ante eso, el moreno da un suspiro y le indica que se siente junto a él en un sofá frente a la ventana con las cortinas cerradas.

—Tsunade-sama me habló de esto. Podríamos intentarlo si durante todo el embarazo te transformas en mujer.

—Mi _oiroke no jutsu_ —dice maliciosamente a sabiendas de que su amante detesta esa _vulgar_ técnica.

—Es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer, Naruto.

"_Oh, que indiscreto_"

"_Shhhhh…_"

Naruto cerró los ojos, pensativo. Tener un bebé sería un gran peso para dos hombres como ellos, no imaginaba mantener ese jutsu por 9 meses, incluso con el chakra del kyuubi, o lo que sucedería si se contagiara de ese poder maldito.

Pero aún así, sabía que ese deseo de Sasuke era tan importante para él, como su deseo de querer ser Hokage algún día. Incluso en algún momento Naruto mismo había pensado en lo lindo que sería tener una familia.

Y Sasuke pensaba justo en todo eso, mordiéndose el labio inferior a la expectativa. La idea de tener su vida perfecta había desaparecido hasta Naruto lo regresó a su lado, y ahí estaba ahora, rozando esa oportunidad. Pero tal vez era simple y sencillamente demasiado para los dos, tan llenos de errores y cargas, con vidas tan agitadas y con pasados tan crueles.

Pero entonces Naruto le toma de las manos dibujando su brillante sonrisa.

—¡Vamos a hacerlo dattebayo!

Sasuke sólo atinó a sonreírle atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo en un confortable abrazo.

"_Awww_" y "_Kya_" se escucharon al unísono afuera, detrás de la ventana.

—¿¡**Podrían dejar de espiarnos!?** —siseó Sasuke abriendo las cortinas para ver a la mitad de la población de Konoha que comentaban sorprendidos lo que acababan de escuchar.

**~*~Continuará~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa, soy Koko!

Oficialmente este es mi primer FanFic en la página, porque borre Haunted. Lo siento por si a alguien le gustó, ya luego lo editare y volveré a subir.

¡Y comienzo con este proyecto!

Esta dedicado a Addi-chan quien me estuvo motivando. De hecho los primeros… 3 capitulos fueron publicados en el Clan Kuso, donde ella es la Kusokage, jiji.

Espero que lo disfruten.

¡Oyasumi!


	2. Positivos y negativos

**Capitulo 2**

Positivos y negativos

—¿Ya esta? ¿Cómo esta? –insistió una alterada Naruto revoloteando alrededor de su amante.

—Tranquilo, espera. Ack, ¡usuratonkachi! —gruñó cuando la (ahora) rubia le quitó la prueba de embarazo.

—Acabo de recordar que oriné en esta cosa, no puedo dejártela sólo así.

—¿Y bien?

Un "_puff_" y una nube regresaron a Naruto a su forma original.

—Es negativo.

—…

—…

—Vamos a cenar.

*·····_·····*

—Entonces no lo lograron —concluyó Itachi al entrar a la cocina y verlos cenar demasiado silenciosamente.

—¿Có-Cómo lo sabes?

—Sasuke ya estaría encontrándole ventajas al cuerpo que tendrá los próximos meses.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco mirándolos a ambos.

—Pero Sasuke es gay.

"_Pffftt_" la sopa de miso del Uchiha menor acabó salpicándose por la cocina, ante la reprochante mirada de su hermano.

—Que malos modales, otouto.

—No soy gay.

Un total silencio en el comedor le demostró que lo que pensaban Naruto e Itachi de él era completamente diferente. El kitsune al final sólo suspiró, sumiéndose de nuevo en todo el asunto del bebé.

*×-×-×_×-×-×*

Un par de días después, Naruto estaba supervisando el entrenamiento de sus 3 estudiantes recién salidos de la academia ninja. Sonrió recordando cómo al estar en el equipo 7, Sasuke, Sakura y él tenían diferentes metas, en ese entonces se preguntaba cómo era tener una verdadera familia, pero normalmente rechazaba esos pensamientos.

Porque era doloroso ser rechazado por la gente sin nadie en quien apoyarse. Por eso su cariño a Iruka-sensei, era la única persona que había confiado en él de verdad, como su familia.

—¿No estas seguro de querer hacer esto?

Naruto volteó a ver que Itachi se acercaba a él con una mirada conciliadora.

—Yo también quisiera tener una familia, ¿pero cómo sería tratado nuestro hijo? Con una familia como la nuestra no-…

—No la molestaría nadie —interrumpió—. Si estas dispuesto a protegerla.

Esas palabras habían hecho un efecto tan profundo que omitió el que sonaran cómo un padre a quien le piden la mano de su hija. Este bebé no sufriría lo mismo que él, porque si tendría una familia a su lado.

—¡Debo ir con Sasuke!

Itachi intentó detenerle para explicarle que antes debía tomar hormonas si quería embarazarse, pero el kitsune ya se había perdido en el bosque. Ni hablar, ya lo intentaría a su manera.

Mientras que en otra parte del bosque, Sasuke se dirigía con la Hokage acompañado de Sai, demasiado concentrado en el pensamiento del bebé, que no previó cuando la rubia lo tumbó al suelo, besándolo.

—¡Ah… Sasu-kun eres tan guapo!

—¡¿Na-Naruto?!

La (de nuevo) kitsune, se acomodó debajo de él quitándose la ropa en un torpe forcejeo, como si peleara con algo para no hacerlo.

—¡No! ¡No podemos hacerlo sólo así! ¡Puedo quedar embarazada!

Entonces era un juego a la inversa. Sasuke dio un suspiro al entenderlo, Naruto podría ser tan impredecible, pero si quería hacerlo así, lo haría.

—¡No mires, Sai!

Sobra decir que una semana después la prueba de embarazo dio positivo.

**~*~Continuará~*~**

A/N:

¡Soy Koko!

¡Con el segundo capitulo de Akarui!

Creo que son muy notables las referencias de la Tv en mis chistes, no soy muy bueno escribiendo humor.

¡Gracias a **Kuroko du Lioncourt** y **Hakkusyo-san**!

¡Muchas gracias, son mis primeros reviews!

Algún día les enviaré tequila, pulque… o vino de cereza.

KuKuKuKu

Gracias por la critica, es extraño que cuando llevo años leyendo lemons solo he escrito uno con Kurogane y Fye…

Jajajajaja!

¡Esperen para el próximo viernes la continuación!

Oyasumi!


	3. Boca suelta

**Capitulo 3**

Boca suelta

Sasuke realmente no le tenía paciencia a las improvisadas reuniones que ocasionalmente se organizaban en su casa, pero lo que menos le gustaba de esta era el motivo. Itachi de pronto comenzó a llamar a todos sus conocidos dentro y fuera de Konoha, ¡si hasta Gaara y Sora estaban ahí!

Y no es que quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, igual ya habían escuchado su petición, pero no le gustaba confirmarlo así de públicamente, ni las intenciones de Itachi, así que lo seguiría con una katana toda la noche si era necesario.

Justo en ese momento, Naruto discutía con Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji sobre si su razón para permanecer como mujer por ya más de un mes era hacerse la idea de que era la _esposa_ del Uchiha.

—¡Cierra la boca, gordo!

Entonces, todo el bullicio se detuvo.

—-porque Naruto está embarazado.

La aclaración de Itachi, que no comprendía que la palabra "gordo" era un tabú frente a Chouji, logró que incluso este abriera la boca sorprendido y lo olvidara.

Silencio sepulcral.

—¡Entonces si lo lograron!

—¿Como se va a llamar?

—¿Quien lo va a cuidar?

—¿Les va a decir padre a los dos?

Todos emocionados volvieron a conversar apresuradamente y a reír, Sasuke perseguía como loco a su hermano lanzándole todo a su alcance, y una alborotada Tsunade que acababa de entrar abrazó maternalmente a Naruto.

Kakashi comenzó a bromear con Iruka diciendo que se volverían abuelos.

Sora se ahogaba de la risa, sin poder creer que Naruto fuera a hacer un esfuerzo así para poder ser padre/madre.

Ino comentaba a Sakura que Hinata podría ayudar dándole pecho, ya que hace poco se había aliviado del par de gemelos de ella y Neji, que le sonreía a su esposa, llevaba mucho esperando saber si Sasuke y Naruto lo habían logrado, y ahora los felicitaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Cuando entró Jiraiya escandalosamente cargando tanto licor como para un mes, fastidiando a Naruto al recordarle que durante el embarazo no se bebe. En un encantador gesto de cooperación, Sasuke tampoco tomó una sola gota esa noche.

*×-×-×_×-×-×*

A la mañana siguiente hubo una gran estela de gente en los alrededores de la casa Uchiha con los efectos de la cruda en honor al embarazo de Naruto, que en esos momentos llevaba encerrada en el baño como 2 horas y ya le empezaba a preocupar a Sasuke.

Entonces Gaara salió de una de las habitaciones arrastrando a Rock Lee que cantaba Hakuna Matata.

—Estaba vomitando, creo que se quedó dormido.

—Eh… si… —contestó Sasuke preguntándose que diablos hacían esos dos encerrados en una de las habitaciones sabiendo como se ponía la bestia verde de Konoha al tomar una gota de licor.

—Muchas felicidades, vendré en un rato para ver como esta Naruto.

El Uchiha suspiró abriendo la puerta del baño, en una esquina estaba su amante, tiernamente dormida, esos meses sin duda serían pesados, pero por ahora se recostaría junto a él y descansaría para lo que sigue.

**~*~Continuará~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

¡Soy Koko!

Y este es el tercer capitulo de Akarui.

Con este me pongo al día conforme los fui subiendo al blog del clan Kuso.

Creo que debo aclarar que, aun cuando Naruto esta transformado en mujer, muchos se refieren a el como varón, tal y como Gaara lo hizó.

Gracias por los reviews a **laynad3**, **Kuroko du Lioncourt**, **dark angel-loveless** y **Angel-Truesdale**.

Me alegra que les haya gustado Itachi, esta algo fuera de carácter, pero procuro que el resto de los personajes se aferren al canon.

Hum… yo tampoco soy menor de edad, soy un estudiante de 1er semestre de bachilleres y estoy viendo el regreso de "Los hermanos de la destrucción".

…

Lo siento, no pude evitar comentarlo, ¡Podemos beber sake dulce, Kuroko-chan!

KuKuKuKu.

Oyasumi.


	4. Realidad, pesadilla y fantasia

**Capitulo 4**

Realidad, pesadilla y fantasía

—¿No es lindo?

Itachi sostuvo un bonito camisón rosa pastel de encajes, bastante inocente por sus mangas de ¾, e igualmente provocador por su generoso escote.

—¡Naruto no va a usar eso! —bramó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no? —su hermano mayor se hizo el ignorante.

—Te quedaría bien, Naruto —mencionó Sai uniéndose a la improvisada reunión familiar—. Lo puedes seguir usando cuando empieces a subir de peso.

—Eso lo haría especialmente adorable —seguía insistiendo Itachi.

—Olvídalo, Sasuke es gay —repuso Sai.

—Cierto —Itachi y Naruto le dieron la razón.

—¡Oi!

—Naruto… —el mayor de los Uchiha le miró lastimeramente— hice esto especialmente para ti.

—No voy a usarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—No es naranja —declaró la rubia como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Todos se quedaron hechos piedra.

—¡Regreso en un rato! ¡Hoy Miharu-chan nos invitará a comer! —se despidió Naruto haciendo referencia a su alumno para irse sin decir nada mas del asunto.

Sasuke se revolvió incómodo recostándose en la terraza bajo la plácida sombra de un árbol. Tratar con Itachi y Sai era desesperante, siempre estaban sobre Naruto con la expresa intención de hacerlo enfadar. No le gustaba sentirse celoso por todas las atenciones que recibía.

Y no solo por ellos, el kitsune se había vuelto alguien amado.

A diferencia de él, quien alguna vez traicionó a Konoha. Esa comparación le hacia saberse culpable por haberle hecho tanto daño a Naruto tiempo atrás.

"_Naruto-kun_"

La áspera voz de Orochimaru le provocó un escalofrío. Todo a su alrededor se hundió en la penumbra dejando relucir un brillante rastro de sangre.

"_¡Ahhgg… Sasuke!_"

El femenino alarido de Naruto le crispó los nervios, no dudó en seguir el tramo de la sangre como alma que lleva el diablo, escuchando los lamentos de su amante que parecía intentar soportar su tortura, llamándolo.

Sasuke siempre había temido que Orochimaru regresara, para robarle lo único que era importante para él. Por eso tenía miedo, miedo de que justo ahora que se permitía ser feliz se lo arrebataran todo de las manos, como esa sensación de ser incapaz de creer que eran sus padres los que yacían muertos por el suelo obra de su propio hermano mayor.

Corrió por lo que le pareció una eternidad con el corazón desembocado, hasta poder divisar a su amante empapada en lágrimas y sangre. La mano de Orochimaru se aferraba al interior de su vientre, sonriendo por el intenso placer que le daba torturarla.

"_Naruto…_" Sasuke se horrorizó.

"_Esto es tu culpa, Sasuke-kun_"

¿Su culpa?

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, ahora carentes de vida.

"_Sasuke…_"

—Oi, teme, despierta que ya va a anochecer.

El Uchiha despertó y al ver al kitsune la abrazó, aferrándola a sus brazos hiperventilando descontroladamente. Amaba a Naruto, le amaba de verdad, quería estar con él aun cuando todo se pusiera en su contra.

Y Naruto sabía de esos temores que atormentaban a su pareja. Sonrió amargamente correspondiendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

—Estoy aquí, Sasuke.

**~*~Continuará~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

¡Soy Koko!

¡Un apenado Koko!

Jejejejejejeje.

Quiero pedir disculpas por lo malo que fue el capitulo anterior, me refiero mas que nada a la redacción, la semana pasada fue un poco pesada debido a las evaluaciones y yo solo copie el capitulo sin revisarlo.

Sobre este…

Creo que la escena de Orochimaru haciendo abortar a Naruto de la manera mas tortuosa con Sasuke observándolo es algo perturbadora y siento que no me pude expresar bien, mas aún, no me gusta este tipo de temática, pero es importante que empiece a abordar todos los temores de Sasuke para lo que vendrá después.

Pero al menos diré que ya no habrá mas tortura por el momento, KuKuKuKu.

Como de costumbre, gracias a **jim anime **y** cari-kun **por los reviews.

Me inspire mas en algunos FanFics donde Sasuke regresa y por ciertas circunstancias esta con Naruto. Al igual que Itachi quien pasa por un periodo de prueba para regresar a la aldea… creo que si es algo chocante tomando en cuenta lo que sucede ahora en el manga, pero son grandiosos FanFics que ya luego agregare a mis favoritos…

Ahora si que lance un discurso!

Jajajajaja.

¡Oyasumi!


	5. Triángulos viciosos

**Capitulo 5**

Triángulos viciosos

—¡Maldita sea! —chilló Naruto recargado sobre un bote de basura.

—Ya, ya —le consoló Sakura dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda—, esto es normal.

Sin tiempo para replicar, la rubia volvió a inclinarse para terminar de sacar todo lo que hubiera comido ese día.

—Mierda…

—Naruto… ya sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿verdad?

La mueca que hizo, parecida a un puchero con el ceño fruncido, contestó por ella, claro que lo sabía.

—Vamos te invito a tomar algo para quitarte el mal sabor de boca.

La de cabello rosa le tomo de las manos con una sonrisa, también lo hacía con el fin de que se desahogara por haber peleado con Sasuke esa mañana, peleaban por cualquier cosa, que si Naruto era un desordenado, que si Sasuke había tirado ramen en perfecto estado diciendo lo contrario, que Sai acaparaba mucho su vida en pareja. Y siempre eran lo mismo, uno de los dos se iba a vagar por la ciudad hasta que se le olvidara.

—…si no le gusta pues pudo intentar embarazarse él —renegó Naruto al sorber de su jugo.

—O pudieron pedírselo a una mujer.

—Sería lindo ¿Tu lo harías Sakura-chan?

—¿Uh? ¿Yo?

—Si dattebayo! ¡Te quedarías con nosotros para que te cuidaramos, y Sasuke y yo haríamos todas tus misiones! —comenzó a canturrear alegremente.

Sasuke se dirigía a comprar dango intentando asesinar con la mirada a todo aquel que se le atravesara sin usar el Sharingan, entonces escuchó a Naruto alegremente con Sakura en una heladería y se le pasó lo huraño, de alguna manera le enternecía verle revoloteando alrededor de la kunoichi.

Dio un suspiro pasando por otro lado, sabía de toda la devoción que Naruto le tenía a su amiga, pero no pensó pedirle ser la madre, era algo de miedo tomando en cuenta el humor que tenia a como se pondría con los cambios hormonales del embarazo.

Aún así el kitsune sufriría por complacerla, como siempre. Recordaba como antes se desvivía por agradarle a una Sakura que solo podía pensar en Sasuke. ¿Y él? Él era el más jodido en ese triángulo casi pentágono amoroso, porque debía concentrarse en obtener su venganza y no podía hacerlo albergando algún tipo de sentimiento por el kitsune que ya tenía una gran influencia en él.

Y Naruto de verdad quería a Sakura aún si para ella solo era su mejor amigo, y cuando comenzó a salir con Sai solo le quedó aceptarlo. No soportaba el recuerdo del rubio llorando silencio aferrándose a sus brazos. Habían terminado juntos pero a veces Sasuke se preguntaba cuanto seguía queriendo Naruto a su amiga.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sai que pasaba por ahí y le encontró demasiado pensativo.

—No… —el Uchiha suspiró, las conversaciones personales con Sai eran de las cosas que más le crispaban los nervios, pero quería hablar de eso con él porque tal vez sus tontas descripciones de la población femenina de Konoha ilustrarían sus posibles escenarios —¿Cómo sería Sakura estando embarazada?

**~*~Continuará~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

¡Soy Koko!

Ah… algunos capítulos y FanFics que tengo en cuadernos son verdaderas tripas de gato, y cuando las paso a la computadora siento que terminaron demasiado pesadas en como se leen, lo siento, realmente estoy intentando mejorarlo

Lo de "triángulo casi pentágono" es porque no solo eran Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke, sino que estaban Hinata, Lee, Ino y todos esos. Ya lo había comentado Kuroko du Lioncourt jejejeje XwX

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!

¡A **jim anime**, **cari-kun**, **MariBel123**, **Kuroko du Lioncourt** y **Angel-Truesdale** a todos muchas gracias!

KuKuKuKu

¡Oyasumi!


	6. Madre sustituta

**Capitulo 6**

Madre sustituta

—¡Sakuranbo-chan!

Naruto se restregó empalagosamente contra el gran vientre de Sakura.

—¡Naruto! —la kunoichi le asestó un golpe, Naruto había agarrado manía a saludar al bebé antes que a la futura madre.

—¿Estás bien? No deberías hacer esos esfuerzos —comentó Sasuke lanzando un morral al sillón.

—Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun —suspiró y regresó la mirada al rubio tumbado en el suelo—. Oi, Naruto no ha dicho nada.

—Se golpeó la cabeza durante la misión —mintió jalándolo de la camisa hacia la habitación, no le iba a decir que ahora golpeaba tres veces más fuerte—, solo necesitamos dormir.

*~*~*~_~*~*~*

—Pareciera que Sakura fuera su esposa —comentó Sai.

Itachi sonrió levemente pensando que si el pintor fuese más expresivo, eso se hubiera visto como un puchero, no le debió gustar esa visión hipotética de su novia. Pero Sasuke, pese a darse cuenta de cuanto tendría que aguantar Naruto seguía pensando en ella como su primera posibilidad.

Ambos, a los ojos de Itachi, era unos idiotas.

—¿Y qué hay de Hyuga Hinata-chan? —mencionó— Ella también le tiene un gran cariño a Naruto.

Y de nuevo no comprendía que comentarios como ese eran un tabú. Era porque, para Sasuke seguramente resultaba duro imaginarles juntos.

Sai buscó entre las páginas de su cuaderno y les mostró un dibujo en el cual Naruto tenía abrazada a Hinata y un bebé rubio de ojos blancos entre ellos.

—Lo hice después de que Hinata se le confesara. Sakura decía que ella pudo ser lo mejor que le pasara a Naruto.

Itachi observó interesado la reacción de su hermano menor, podía no saber muchas cosas al estar alejado de Konoha por tanto tiempo, pero era compensado por su astucia, y esta vez Sai había superado sus expectativas mostrándole a Sasuke sus propias inseguridades.

Hinata estaba casada con Neji, y Sakura era la novia de Sai. Aun así, a veces Sasuke pensaba que una sola decisión diferente a las que hicieron Naruto y él hubieran terminado con una de las dos.

Escucharon pasos arriba en la terraza, seguramente era Naruto que había llegado porque ya estaba anocheciendo. Sai salió rápidamente a buscar a Sakura que ya debía estar desocupada. Itachi le dio unas palmadas al hombro de su hermano menor sonriéndole comprensivamente.

Finalmente dio un largo suspiro colocando dango y té sobre una bandeja para llevarlos a la terraza.

—Se me antojaba algo más dulce, Sasu-chan.

El Uchiha la fulminó con la mirada y ella solo amplió su sonrisa burlona tomando una bolita de dango.

—Creo que me empezará a crecer el estomago.

—Podríamos evitarlo…

—¿Hum? ¿Lo dices por lo de hoy en la mañana? —exclamó Naruto algo indignada.

—Lo digo por ti. Y creo que Sakura… ella podría.

Naruto le miro enfadada y su previo aviso le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

—Teme, ¿crees que después de estos 3 meses puedes decirme que solo lo olvide? —componiendo su mueca le tomó de la mano si mirarlo— Lo estoy haciendo por nosotros dos, baka.

**~*~Continuará~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

¡Soy Koko!

Sasuke se mira siempre como si no le importara nada acerca de Naruto, aún cuando es obvia la preocupación que siente por él. En este FanFic, Sasuke esta algo dolido por todo lo malo que le hizo a Naruto y se siente culpable, pero no lo demuestra abiertamente. Esto es para lo que planeo hacer después, ojojojojojojojojojo.

La idea de este capitulo la tuvo Addi-chan, preguntó como se vería Sakura o Hinata si hubieran sido ellas. Quería poner a más kunoichis, pero me pareció que se haría muy largo.

¡Y llegamos a la mitad de Akarui!

Tengo planeados 12 capítulos, cada capitulo es algo así como un mes de embarazo, este es una continuación del anterior, así que no cuenta, jejejejeje.

Voy a subir un One-Shot de Loveless y otro de la WWE para Navidad y Año Nuevo (¡Publicidad!), hasta entonces se quedará la actualización.

¡¡Así que Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!!

¡Gracias por los reviews **Sephy Malfoy**, **jim anime**, **laynad3** y **Kuroko du Lioncourt**!

¡Santa les llevará muchos regalos por portarse tan bien!

KuKuKuKu.

Oyasumi.


	7. Síntoma hormonal

**Capitulo 7**

Síntoma hormonal

Naruto se removió incómoda en la cama de hospital, despertando con la sensación de tener todo el cuerpo entumido. A su lado Sasuke y sus tres alumnos Miharu, Koichi y Raimei escuchaban instrucciones de Shizune.

—¿Qué… Qué pasó?

—Naruto-kun —Shizune se inclinó a revisar su estado— ¿cómo te sientes?

—Como si hubiera dormido sobre una cama de clavos, ¿qué sucedió?

—Ya estábamos regresando de la misión, Naruto-sensei, y al entrar a la aldea solo te desmayaste —dijo Shimizu Raimei, la kunoichi del equipo que traía el cabello rubio recogido en dos largas colas de caballo.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza demasiado frustrada, fue solo una simple misión de escolta hasta el país de las olas. En un principio estaba emocionada por visitar al viejo Tazuna y a su nieto, pero el cliente era un completo idiota, un muchacho vendedor de perfumes que no paraba de quejarse porque lo escoltaban una mujer embarazada y tres mocosos de 12 años. Al final Naruto gastó demasiada fuerza en discutir con ese vendedor y en regresar a Konoha temprano por la mañana sin detenerse a dormir durante la noche.

Sasuke posó discretamente su mano sobre la de su pareja que descansaba al costado, aunque Raimei lo notó y se sonrojó.

—¿Ustedes podrían ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama mientras yo termino de revisar a Naruto-kun? —pidió Shizune tranquilamente a los gennins, que con un perezoso "si" salieron de la habitación— Naruto-kun, un humano normal no aguataría la técnica del henge por tanto tiempo a menos que contara con una reserva extra de chakra, no importa cuan bien manejes tu chakra es imposible.

Aunque todos ahí sabían de sobra que Naruto el hiperactivo no era precisamente el mejor en cuanto a ello.

—Sabemos que no quieres usar el chakra del Kyuubi, al menos no demasiado mientras estás en esta situación… —Shizune se mordió el labio pensando en como decirlo, miró al Uchiha que aún sostenía la mano de Naruto y él le asintió— así que tal vez debamos reasignar a tu equipo a otro jounin.

Sasuke sujetó a su novia cuando esta hizo el ademán de levantarse, sin embargo al recordar que no debía ser muy brusco suavizó su agarre sobre los hombros. Dio un suspiro y cuando intentó mirar a Naruto estaba en su lugar una muñeca de trapo.

Shizune miró por la ventana, la rubia ya llevaba emprendida la carrera hacia la torre con la bata del hospital aún puesta.

—Justo cuando le decimos que no puede gastar chakra en cosas tan absurdas, parece que aun tiene 12 años. ¿Sasuke-kun vas a…?

Si, el muchacho ya se había ido.

De hecho, ya estaba en la recepción.

—¡No se puede correr aquí! —le detuvo una doctora, iba a apartarla de un golpe, pero notó que era Sakura.

Se miraron un segundo en el que la de cabello rosa juzgó el estado de su amigo, y una gotaza le resbaló por la cabeza.

—Ya se lo dijeron a Naruto —con calma dejó los papeles que tenía con una enfermera que pasó a su lado y ambos salieron corriendo a buscar a la rubia.

En el despacho de la Hokage, Tsunade conversaba con los alumnos de Naruto, cuando esta entró escandalosamente al despacho.

—¡Vieja Tsunade! ¿Planeas quitarme a mis alumnos dattebayo?

Naruto los abrazó teatralmente y la Godaime le miró furiosa. Los pobres niños no querían estar ahí cuando comenzaran a pelear.

Alguien jaló a la jounin por la espalda cerrando bien la bata, era Sasuke, avergonzado por el hecho de que medio Konoha seguro vio a su amante correr por la aldea mostrando el trasero.

—En realidad, Godaime-sama nos dio a escoger, si queríamos seguir entrenando con usted —dijo Aizawa Koichi mirando a Raimei, esperando calmar las cosas.

—No tendremos muchas misiones mientras esté embarazado, pero nos gusta Naruto-sensei, ¿verdad, Miharu?

—Si… —contestó el inexpresivo gennin ante la pregunta de su compañera.

Naruto los abrazó de nuevo apretujándolos y Koichi se sonrojó notando que no traía sostén.

—¡Chicos! Son los tres unos idiotas, despistados y aburridos, pero son mis primeros alumnos y no les voy a fallar.

Lo estaría diciendo medio en broma, medio en serio, pero estaba siendo sincero.

Tsunade sonrió como una madre, por ahora, solo por esta vez, los dejaría hacer lo que quisieran. Le hizo una seña a Sakura que le sujetó del brazo con ayuda de Sasuke que aun apretaba la parte trasera de la bata.

—Pero antes regresemos al hospital, Naruto idiota.

**~*~Continuará~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

Como regalo atrasado de navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes, yo, Koko, les traigo este capitulo 7 mas largo de lo normal ¡750 palabras! (No sé si habrán notado que todos han sido de exactamente 500 palabras).

Me divertí mucho haciéndolo, en especial por la parte de la bata de hospital ¡odio esas cosas! Estuve internado el año pasado y era un asco pasearme por ahí sujetándola y al suero que me conectaron al brazo… los hospitales son un trauma x.x

Originalmente iba a hacer misiones pequeñas y tontas como la de perseguir al gato, pero esto lo hice rápido y me gustó como quedó —w—

¡Ah! Tengo que especificar… hago un crossover con Nabari no Ou, los alumnos de Naruto son de ese anime, si no lo han visto está bien porque no tendrán mucho protagonismo. Sobre sus personalidades: Rokujo Miharu es un niño lindo, el rey de la indiferencia; Aizawa Koichi es el típico nerd pero tiene una gran obsesión por la muerte y Shimizu Raimei es un samurai muy distraída con una historia idéntica a la de Sasuke.

Por último, gracias por los reviews a **jim anime**, **cari-sama** y **Kuroko du Lioncourt**

¡Muchas gracias!

Ustedes 3 son los mejores TTwTT

¡Oyasumi!


	8. Predicciones y apuestas

**Capitulo 8**

Predicciones y apuestas

Sasuke despertó temprano por la mañana y al mirar el calendario junto a la cama recordó que ese sería un muy largo día.

Observó a Naruto que seguía dormida placidamente con su linda expresión felina, era un poco… extraño, que su amante mantuviera su forma femenina, aun si sus ademanes y expresiones fueran exactamente lo mismo de siempre.

Se quedó un rato a su lado, jugueteando con sus largos cabellos rubios, quería dejarla descansar un poco más en su día libre. Por él no habría problema, tenía unos cuantos días de haber regresado de misión.

—¿Sasuke?

Esbozó una media sonrisa al verla despertar lentamente, sin importar como fuera, Naruto seguía siendo tan tierno…

—¡Maldita sea! —renegó la rubia y se levantó corriendo directo al cuarto de baño.

Sasuke se lamentó que era muy temprano, seguro su amante tendría el estomago vacío y aún así sentía nauseas. Se levantó a buscar una toalla en uno de los cajones y sintió que algo en su interior se retorcía al escucharla quejarse.

El embarazo si que era difícil.

Naruto salió del baño tambaleándose y recargó la cabeza contra la toalla que tenía Sasuke en los brazos apoyándose en él.

—Es tarde —gruñó la rubia—, Raimei estará destruyendo el puente si no me voy ya.

—Hoy no, hoy tenemos que ir con Shizune —corrigió Sasuke con una ternura que su orgullo no le dejaba transmitir bien—. Vamos, Itachi debe estarse quejando porque me tocaba hacer el desayuno.

Sin embargo, el mayor de los Uchiha no parecía indignado en lo mas mínimo.

—Va a ser mujer.

Les dijo seriamente tan pronto los vio entrar a la cocina, demasiado convencido de sus palabras.

Naruto se sentó a su lado y observó a su amante rebuscar entre las cosas del refrigerador, de cierta manera no tenía mucha importancia para él que sexo tenía su bebé, no estaba seguro de si Sasuke pensaba lo mismo.

*·····_·····*

Shizune revisó a Naruto asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden, sonrió al notarlos nerviosos, seguramente porque estaban en el quinto mes y ella ya podría deducir con seguridad el sexo del bebé.

—¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé? —preguntó Shizune.

—Yo…

—¡No les digas! —tronó la voz de Tsunade que entró al consultorio donde Shizune ayudaba atendiendo con medicina ninja.

—¿Tsunade-sama?

—Aposté mucho a que ese demonio será niña y voy a ganar, pero necesito que más personas apuesten más en lo que le resta para nacer, ¡así que tienes prohibido decirles cualquier cosa, Shizune!

Así que era eso.

Ya llevaban un par de meses corriendo apuestas por la aldea, sobre el sobre el sexo de la pequeña promesa y movían mucho, mucho dinero.

—Mi bebé tendrá una abuela alcohólica —musitó la rubia con una gota resbalándole la cabeza.

Shizune se preocupó un poco por el aura asesina de su maestra, Naruto sufriría mucho cuando todo termine y Tsunade le haga pagar todas las que llevaba aguantando.

Oh, bien, aún faltaba mucho para eso.

**~*~Continuará~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

Soy Koko y siento como si me hubieran dado una arrastrada mental.

¡Se puede! ¡Es como un aaaaaaaashh!

Este capitulo llegó tarde y no me gustó, por eso me siento así, no soy muy bueno haciendo humor y creo que no lo logré en este capitulo.

Es que sinceramente no se me ocurría nada con respecto al sexo del bebé.

¿Y ustedes que dicen?

¿Será niño o niña?

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews a **jim anime**, **Medias tarot**, **Sephy Malfoy Kim Jiyool**, **Kuroko du Lioncourt** y **kennich**!

¡Gracias a ustedes pude inspirarme un poco más!

¡Manden más para que pueda superar mi arrastrada mental!

KuKuKuKu

¡Oyasumi!


	9. La cuna de Gaara

**Capitulo 9**

La cuna de Gaara

Sakura solía burlarse de algunos hombres que "compartían" los síntomas del embarazo de su pareja, como la ansiedad, las nauseas, los antojos y le comentó a Naruto que cercana la fecha de parto, Sasuke podría ponerse igual.

—¡Naruto! —gritó su pareja al encontrar su camisa tirada en el suelo.

Y empezaba por la irritabilidad.

—¡Itachi! —al parecer su hermano mayor llegó a la casa quitándose la ropa y dejándola por ahí.

No, no estaba compartiendo los síntomas de Naruto, Sasuke era así cuando hacía calor.

—Deja de gritar —dijo Itachi tirado en el sofá, solamente con los pantalones puestos—, hace calor.

—Pero no dejes la ropa tirada por ahí —renegó tirándole una camisa, entonces encontró un sostén en la escalera— ¡Naruto!

—Está en la cocina —contestó el mayor rápidamente para que lo dejara en paz.

Sasuke entró a la cocina y encontró a su amante engullendo perezosamente un tazón de ramen en compañía de Gaara que parecía ajeno a que la rubia solo llevaba los pantalones naranja.

—Hola —saludó cortésmente el pelirrojo al verlo entrar.

—¡Dobe! ¿Qué estás haciendo así? —le regañó Sasuke sonrojado arrojándole una camisa de tirantes naranja para embarazada que estaba sobre una silla.

—Pero hace calor —hizo un puchero.

—¡Póntelo! —Le reclamó y entonces giró hacia el Kazekage que comía el ramen sin decir nada— ¿Cuándo llegó?

—Hace un rato —contestó—, quería ver como estaba Naruto y apostar en nombre de Temari y Kankuro.

—Creen que será varón —comentó la rubia ya vestida—, Tsunade baa-chan me comentó que eso esperaba una familia noble del país del fuego.

—Ellos prometieron a su futuro bebé con la hija del señor feudal, pero nació de su mismo sexo, una niña. Ahora quieren comprometerla con el hijo de los Uchiha, una importante familia ninja —Gaara hizo una pausa al ver los rostros molestos de los padres—. Pero también sería una movida para protegerla, porque ese bebé-…

—¡Gaara, he terminado! —interrumpió la voz de Kankuro en la planta alta.

Naruto y el pelirrojo subieron las escaleras, mientras Sasuke obligaba a su hermano mayor a llevar toda la montaña de ropa al baño.

Cuando entraron al cuarto que estaba siendo arreglado especialmente para el futuro bebé Naruto sintió una gran ternura llenarlo cuando observó la cuna que Kankuro se vio obligado a armar ahí.

—Este es mi regalo, Naruto —dijo Gaara inclinándose a reposar la frente en el gran vientre de 6 meses.

Sasuke subió y se proponía entrar a la habitación cuando observó la escena, estaba conciente de que Gaara le tenía un gran aprecio a Naruto y si bien, en algún momento pudo ser considerado amor, ahora lo pensaba como casi un hermano.

Le daba algo de celos pero hizo una seña a Itachi y Kankuro de que no dijeran nada, que los dejaran disfrutar un momento antes de que él carraspeara molesto y jalara a su amante discretamente pero siendo posesivo.

Porque es lo que iba a hacer.

**~*~Continuará~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

Esta semana yo, Koko, estoy de mejor humor ^^, ¡gracias a todos los que me animaron en sus reviews!

La escena de Sasuke gritando mientras recoge la casa se suponía era para el capitulo cinco pero en esas fechas cambié de cuaderno y la perdí.

Aún así me gusto como quedó en este capitulo, de hecho, creo que fue él último que voy a dedicar al humor, la ternura y los traumas de los futuros padres al 100%

¡Ya viene lo interesante y el final de Akarui con eso!

Ah… Lo de la bebé que quiere comprometer esa familia noble pasó de verdad, antes de nacer mi padre decía que yo me casaría con el de su compadre, pero nací de su sexo.

Aunque dudo mucho que de verdad me obligaran a casarme…

Creo…

¡De cualquier manera! Eso va resultar importante en los próximos capítulos.

¡Esperen el siguiente el próximo viernes!

¡Y de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews a **Medias tarot**, **jim anime** y **Souls Revenge**!

¡Me animaron de verdad!

KuKuKuKu

Oyasumi.


	10. Misión nivel S

**Capitulo 10**

Misión nivel S

Cuando el reloj sobre el pizarrón de uno de los salones de la academia ninja marcó la hora de salida, todos los aspirantes a genin salieron tan rápido que solo se pudo ver su polvo. Itachi finalmente pudo dar un respiro dejándose caer en su silla agotado, esos niños eran una pesadilla.

Aunque dar clases era mucho mejor que estar haciendo estúpidas misiones demasiado vergonzosas para alguien de su nivel. Y agradecía hasta cierto punto que le dejaran hacer todo eso a manera de reafirmar su confianza por Konoha en vez de matarlo y disecarlo como se le hacía a los traidores como él.

—Tienen mucha energía, ¿no es verdad?

Comentó el profesor Iruka entrando al salón, Itachi comenzaba a ganarle más respeto, no sabía como ese hombre ha aguantado tantos años en ese trabajo, especialmente por el hecho de que tuvo demonios a la altura de Naruto y Konohamaru.

—Si.

—Ya ha pasado una semana desde que el equipo formado por Sasuke-kun, Kakashi y Sai-kun fueron a su misión.

Itachi se extrañó un poco, ¿sólo "Kakashi"?

Sabía que ambos eran cercanos, pero no con ese nivel de confianza.

Ah, habían tantas cosas de las que no sabía por todo el tiempo que pasó de renegado con la organización Akatsuki.

—Para ser sinceros, hay algo que Kakashi me pidió que te dijera pasado tiempo de que se fueran a esa misión.

*·····_·····*

—¿¡Es que no podemos tener una misión mejor!? —se quejó Raimei.

—¡Aquí no hay nada interesante dattebayo! —hizo segunda Naruto.

Sakura quien también estaba en el despacho de la Hokage, miró fastidiada a su anterior compañero de equipo, y luego a su alumna. Tal vez fue mala idea dejarle esos niños a Naruto.

No… la samurai ya era tan impaciente y ruidosa como su maestro antes de conocerlo.

—La última vez que salieron fuera de la aldea te desmayaste por malgastar chakra discutiendo con el cliente —repeló la mayor y luego suavizó un poco su expresión acomodándose mejor en su silla—. Estás embarazado, Naruto, y es diferente a otros casos, ni siquiera deberías haber llegado al quinto mes.

—Puedo hacerlo, vieja Tsunade.

La Hokage observó los intensos y profundos ojos azules de Naruto. Sakura incluso estuvo a punto de ofrecerse en acompañar a su amigo para ir de misión.

Entonces Itachi entró en la habitación.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Tsunade.

—Es sobre la misión en que está Sasuke, traer a la hija de la familia Okuzaki, Akira a la aldea.

Oh, la niña que quisieron comprometer con su futuro hijo, Naruto se extrañaba que mandaran a tres shinobi con tales capacidades solo para eso.

Tsunade gruñó molesta, si Itachi tenía algo que decir sobre esa misión, era porque seguro el pervertido de Jiraiya omitió unos detalles en su información, para luego decírselos a Kakashi y que finalmente pudieran manipularla.

Y tenía un mal presentimiento desde que _cierta persona_ llegó a la aldea.

Una risa estúpida se escuchó fuera y por la ventana entró un shinobi con una máscara de espiral naranja.

—Hola, Naruto-san, Itachi sempai.

—Calma —ordenó la Hokage al ver que sus shinobi ya se preparaban para pelear—, por esta ocasión Akatsuki no es nuestro enemigo —carraspeó para luego dirigirse al enmascarado—. El equipo de Kakashi tenía que traer al bebé de la familia Okuzaki aquí, pero de eso ya hace un mes.

—No pueden llevársela —declaró Tobi—, nosotros ya estábamos vigilando a la sacerdotisa principal de esa familia hace mucho, ella tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro y es casi seguro que su hija también la tendrá. Son la clase de cosas que esta buscando Orochimaru.

A la Hokage le corrió un escalofrío escuchar hablar de su anterior compañero y un incomodo silencio se adueñó del lugar.

—Podríamos cooperar —comenzó Itachi—, damos a Akatsuki la oportunidad de tener a Orochimaru a cambio de su ayuda en proteger a la bebé de los Okuzaki.

—Esto era lo que quería ese pervertido de Jiraiya —gruñó para sí misma Tsunade—. Si esa serpiente quiere la habilidad de ver el futuro, creo que la madre le será de más utilidad.

—Murió durante el parto —informó Tobi—, pero nos hemos encargado de hacerles creer a los aldeanos que el bebé aún no ha nacido y que su sacerdotisa no ha salido del templo porque se encuentra débil.

Tsunade sonrió complacida.

—Itachi, Sakura… y el equipo 6 a cargo de Naruto, les voy a dar una misión nivel S.

**~*~Continuará~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

Soy Koko, un Koko adolorido.

Este capitulo lo intenté subir la semana pasada, pero marcaba error y no estaba de humor para ver porqué, tuve educación física un día antes a penas podía mover las piernas x.x

Hoy también tuve, pero ya es menos el dolor… nuestra profesora de física es nazi.

¿Recuerdan la niña del capitulo anterior? Aquí dije que es Okuzaki Akira, de Mai HiME. Ella es una HiME que utiliza técnicas ninja, para que entiendan mejor el próximo capitulo: las HiMEs son doncellas con poderes como valkirias.

También, quería comenzar haciendo énfasis en Itachi, el sexy Itachi se está quedando ciego y ahora trabaja como profesor en la escuela ninja. De alguna manera pensé que sería tierno y ¡Ta~Da!

¡También está la introducción de algunos Akatsuki! ¡Tobi ha aparecido!

¡Prometo algo muy interesante para el próximo capitulo! ¡Espérenlo el próximo viernes!

¡Voy a escuchar mucho a Gorillaz y a ver más Naruto para inspirarme!

Ya falta poco… sigan haciendo apuestas, ¿será niño o niña?

Finalmente, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews a **Medias tarot**, **jim anime**, **Kuroko du Lioncourt** y **Angel-Truesdale** (¡2 veces! –w–)!

¡Maden muchos reviews más!

KuKuKuKu

¡Oyasumi!


	11. Trampas en laberintos

(A/N: Antes de comenzar a leer, durante mis semanas de atraso a este Fanfic hice modificaciones importantes al capitulo 10, que serán necesarias para comprender este capitulo)

**Capitulo 11**

Trampas en laberintos

—Tome.

Sasuke observó a lo lejos como una mujer mayor que atendía un puesto de frutas le obsequió una canasta de manzanas a Naruto, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa pese a que se veía cansada de llevar esa la larga peluca de rizos negros, junto a los ropajes hermosos pero pesados de llevar, y el maquillaje, todo para que aparentara ser una sacerdotisa.

El kitsune se acercó a su amiga Sakura quien le tomo de la mano para guiarla visiblemente preocupada, ya era el octavo mes de embarazo y la falta de chakra se volvía notable, no sólo dormía y comía más, sino que estaba pálida y desganada.

Sasuke, también algo cansado, bajó a recargarse sobre las paredes debajo de un puente.

En apariencia, la misión era simple. Debido a que la sacerdotisa del templo Okuzaki murió al dar a luz a su bebé, Naruto debía hacerse pasar por ella ya que emanaba un poder sobrenatural incluso en su estado. Sakura fingía ser la maestra de Miharu, Koichi y Raimei aparentando una misión simple de guardia, mientras que Sasuke, Itachi, Sai y algunos miembros de Akatsuki vigilaban por el pueblo en busca de pistas sobre quienes querían llevarse a la bebé; la pequeña Akira, que era cuidada por Kakashi en las habitaciones secretas del templo.

¿La razón?

Aparentemente la bebé, sería capaz de predecir el futuro, tal y como su verdadera madre, habilidad que, al parecer, quería obtener Orochimaru.

El mas joven de los Uchiha se masajeó las sienes, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y no era para menos, su debilitada amante embrazada estaba siendo la carnada de un grupo de dementes.

—Sasuke —interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Naruto.

Ahí estaba, sola, frente a él, casi irreconocible por toda la ropa y el maquillaje que la cubrían.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Sasuke confundido de verla ahí.

—Bajé para recoger el canasto —dijo la kitsune mostrando dicho objeto que le acababan de regalar a sus pies.

Sasuke se molestó consigo mismo por no haber escuchado el canasto caer, ni a Naruto acercarse, debía concentrarse más.

Se acercó a recoger las manzanas que se desparramaron del canasto, pero antes de dárselo acarició con cuidado el vientre de su amante. Aun le costaba tanto creer que de verdad podían ser capaces de tener un hijo, durante ese mes extrañó tanto poder abrazarse a sus esperanzas durante las noches, escuchando los sonidos que hacia el futuro bebé, besando y acariciando.

—¡Naruto-kun! —le llamó Tobi sorpresivamente, provocando que Sasuke por acto de reflejo desenfundara su espada— Lo siento, Sasuke-kun —dijo conciliador—, pero Tobi ha traído esto para el bebé —con un movimiento jovial, les mostró un simpático trajecito negro con tiernas nubecitas rojas dibujadas como caricatura.

Naruto miro divertido la cara de poker que hizo su amante, aunque a él francamente no le molestó el curioso obsequio.

—¡Idiota! ¡No pierdas el tiempo! —interrumpió Deidara zarandeando a Tobi, para luego cambiar su expresión por una más seria —Ha aparecido el cuatro ojos.

"_Kabuto_" pensaron de inmediato Naruto y Sasuke, incluso Tobi se mantuvo quieto. El shinobi médico era una amenaza para todos los implicados en la misión.

—Deidara-san, ve con Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan al templo —comenzó a ordenar el de la mascara naranja—, Deidara-san tiene más control en sus técnicas a distancia, eso protegerá a Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun, tu conoces a Kabuto mas que ninguno de nosotros, es mejor que vengas con Tobi —le explicó al Uchiha.

Así el rubio terrorista ayudó a Naruto para subir rápidamente al puente, donde llamó a Sakura y los gennin a que fueran al templo. Sasuke se limitó a seguir a Tobi.

*·····_·····*

Tras una hora de correr como locos por el pueblo, en la que Sasuke y Tobi habían encontrado nuevos niveles de frustración, lograron encontrar a Itachi que ya había tenía sometido a Kabuto debajo de él.

—Es una trampa, y hemos caído en ella —comentó entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Que todo fue una trampa —dijo Kabuto, podría estar amenazado por el filo del kunai de Itachi, pero mantenía su fastidioso tono confiado de voz—, yo sólo fui la distracción, Orochimaru-sama está en el templo, se va llevar a la niña Okuzaki y a Naruto-kun.

—Maldita sea —insultó Sasuke por enésima vez en el día antes de desaparecer en dirección al templo.

—No logrará llegar a tiempo, pobre Sasuke-kun —se burló Kabuto, recibiendo una fuerte zarandeada por parte de Itachi.

—Ve con Sasuke-kun, Tobi se quedará con Kabuto —indicó el de la máscara.

*·····_·····*

Para cuando Itachi y Sasuke llegaron al templo, todos los jardines que antes parecían parte del mismísimo Eliseo griego estaban completamente quemados, al parecer, producto de muchas explosiones.

Una mariposa con 6 alas hecha de arcilla se acercó a ellos haciéndoles dar un salto hacia atrás.

—Esta bien, ella sabe que ustedes no son el enemigo… por ahora —comentó Deidara acercándose, parecía haber sido lastimado de una mano, más otros golpes y cortes de menor importancia—. Intenté detener a los de la aldea del sonido, pero algunos lograron entrar —admitió claramente indignado.

—Me quedaré con Deidara, tu ve adentro —indicó Itachi.

—El chico de las ropas cortas estaba ahí —informó Deidara a Sasuke sobre la presencia de Sai antes de que entrara al templo.

—Bien.

—Se parece a ti mucho más de lo que pensé, Itachi —comentó casualmente el rubio.

—Pero él es mucho más noble.

—Si, la nobleza de Uchiha Itachi es solo para su familia, lo sé —se burló algo molesto.

—Podría hacer un par de excepciones —respondió seriamente tomándole gentilmente de la barbilla para obligarle a mirar sus ojos.

Y Deidara tenía unos hermosos ojos aguamarina.

—Que romántico —escucharon en tono de burla a una kunoichi del sonido que se acercó, sólo una, e Itachi tomó un kunai para desviar el cuchillo que les arrojó, pero no contaba con que ella controlara el elemento viento, pues se clavó en una pared cercana a ellos y aun así provocó un corte en la mejilla del rubio.

Para cuando entendió que no iba a ser tan fácil, otros cuchillos más se precipitaron hacia ellos y el mayor de los Uchiha solo alcanzó a arrojar a su compañero al suelo, sin intentar desviar los que le fueran posibles arrojó el kunai a los pies de su enemigo, que solo dio un salto hacia atrás.

—¿Eso es todo? —iba a continuar la kunoichi con sus burlas.

—¡Katsu! —Deidara hizo un sello con las manos y la mariposa de seis alas voló hacia la enemigo para explotar envolviéndola en llamas— Muy fácil, ¿ne? ¿Itachi?

Sin embargo el moreno no contestó, se sujetaba con fuerza sobre los ojos con una mano, apretando los dientes para reprimir demasiado dolor… pero la sangre comenzó a escapar de entre sus dedos.

—¡¿Itachi?!

Dentro, Sai y los alumnos de Naruto se enfrentaban a un grupo de ninjas que los superaba por mucho en número.

—¿Donde está Naruto? —cuestionó Sasuke abriéndose paso entre los de la aldea del sonido con su espada Chokuto hasta donde estaba Sai.

—Fue con Sakura a donde Kakashi-sensei.

Tan pronto escuchara su respuesta, el Uchiha corrió adentrándose en los pasillos más angostos. Sai murmuró algo como "cretino" y cerrando el paso al pasillo por el que salió, invocó de sus pergaminos un gran tigre de tinta que alejó a muchos enemigos de un zarpazo.

Continuaron así hasta que uno de los enemigos logró golpear a Raimei, la kunoichi del equipo de gennins, quitándole su espada y dejándola inconciente. Koichi se acercó para ayudarla provocando que la concentración del menor de ellos, Miharu, se perdiera, hecho del que aprovecharon para atacarlo, enterrando un kunai en lo más profundo de su brazo.

—¿No decías que querías una misión mejor, Raimei-san? —preguntó Koichi a su amiga cuando logró abrir los ojos.

—No me estoy quejando —contestó confiada, dispuesta a seguir peleando, pero estaba claro que incluso con la ayuda de Sai, que era de nivel ANBU, resultaba casi imposible que lograran salir de esa.

En las habitaciones más escondidas del templo, el agudo grito de Sakura alertó a Sasuke, quien de inmediato entró en el lugar para observar la horrible escena que ahí se encontraba: Sakura en el suelo intentado detener la hemorragia de su abdomen y Naruto en brazos de Orochimaru que sonreía bastante complacido.

Se sentía como en aquella pesadilla que tuvo tiempo atrás.

—¡Ahhgg… Sasuke! —se quejó la rubia cuando Orochimaru comenzó a clavar lentamente un kunai en su vientre.

—¡Naruto!

—No te muevas —ordeno Orochimaru—, o hasta aquí llegaran Naruto-kun y el bebé.

Una nueva queja provino de la garganta de la rubia cuando la serpiente profundizo más su herida, sin embargo apretó los dientes y miró a su amante decidida.

—Sabes que estaré bien, teme —jadeó.

—No, no lo sabe, porque, Naruto-kun, esto no es todo por la bebita de los Okuzaki —siseó en su oído y luego miró al moreno—. Esto es tú culpa, Sasuke-kun

**~*~Continuará~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

Soy Koko, un Koko retrasado X.x

Ya son mas de dos meses desde la última vez que me pasé por aquí a subir actualización… como escribí arriba, durante ese tiempo hice modificaciones importantes al capitulo 10, y otras que son más de ortografía a los demás capítulos, nada importante.

Creo que debo disculparme con los que siguen el Fic, realmente odio cuando un autor deja pendientes sus trabajos, y no voy a ser yo de esos. Pero tuve un par de asuntos escolares y personales que no me dejaban tiempo para nada.

Lo peor del caso es que no sabía como darle forma a este capitulo, de hecho, no me gustó mucho el resultado final, espero, de verdad, que sea fácil de entender.

¡Y con este capitulo tres veces más largo que lo normal, sólo hace falta uno más para la gran final de Akarui!

¿Qué pasará con Itachi y su repentino interés por Deidara? ¿Con Sai y los alumnos de Naruto? ¿Con Sakura? ¿Tobi? ¿Por qué Orochimaru dice que Sasuke es el culpable de lo que le está haciendo a Naruto?

¡Esperen el próximo capitulo, la gran final de Akarui!

¡Y muchas gracias por los reviews a **jim anime**, **Kuroko du Lioncourt**, **ero-sasuxnaru** y **Sahorii-Chan**!

¡Dejen muchos reviews más, se aceptan críticas constructivas, retos, y demás!

KuKuKuKu

¡Oyasumi!


	12. Forzados movimientos inesperados

**Capitulo 12**

Forzados movimientos inesperados

_Ya era muy noche cuando Itachi subió a la terraza para recoger su uniforme ninja que dejó secando, esa tarde los endemoniados mocosos que tenía por alumnos dejaron una trampa con un balde de agua en una de las esquinas al salir del salón._

_Normalmente algo cómo eso nunca habría pasado, pero Itachi se daba cuenta que su "normalmente" estaba a punto de acabar, su vista se desgastaba cada día más y le costaba trabajo adaptarse a ella por sí mismo. Aunque tal vez debería hablarlo con Tsunade, él sabía que no tenía marcha atrás la ceguera._

—_Sasuke._

_La vocecilla de su cuñado, en esos momentos cuñada, le detuvo de abrir la puerta hacía la terraza, aún así intentó divisarlos a través de la rejilla contra insectos que tenía por ventana esa puerta y pese a estar tan oscuro observó a su hermano menor ligeramente recargado sobre el vientre de Naruto, acariciándole_

—_¿Hum?_

—_¿Ya has pensado en un buen nombre para el bebé?_

_Itachi sonrió con algo de malicia, esa tarde Sai y Sakura les pidieron ser los padrinos del bebé —aunque para ellos pedir es algo más que palabras bonitas de amistad, menos mal que Sakura no podía golpear a Naruto y a Sasuke jamás le levantaría la mano—, de ahí llegaron Kakashi (arrastrando a Iruka), Jiraiya y al final Sasuke terminó sacándolos a patadas de la casa._

—_Primero hay que saber si es niño o niña._

—_Hum… —Naruto parecía pensar lo que estaba a punto de decir— Sería interesante tener un niño, las niñas de la academia ninja siempre fueron muy complicadas, somos sólo hombres en esta casa así que sería fácil criarlo y podría hacerse cargo del apellido Uchiha._

_Sasuke, no tan convencido, delineo el abultado vientre de arriba abajo varias veces._

—_Una niña traería un aire diferente a esta casa —contestó el moreno pensando vagamente en su amable y siempre dulce madre._

_Naruto sonrió._

—_Itachi se llevaría muy bien con ella._

_El mayor de los hermanos quiso soltar una risilla, pero eso le hubiera delatado, ciertamente, él también quería una niña._

_Sasuke dio un suspiro, dejando los cariños a su amante para acomodarse sentado a su lado._

—_Naruto, te amo… —soltó para luego carraspear para aclarando su garganta, nervioso— y quiero que me prometas, que vas a sobrevivir pese a todo._

_Si Itachi no le conociera mejor, habría pensado que Sasuke sólo se refería a la pérdida de chakra que estaba sufriendo la kitsune, pero era su hermano, así que le fue imposible no darse cuenta que esas palabras encerraban un miedo mucho más profundo._

_Y seguro Naruto también se había dado cuenta._

—_Eso fue muy gay, Sasuke —dijo en tono de broma, pero luego le miró más seriamente—. Yo no voy a morir, tampoco nuestro bebé._

_Itachi sonrió amargamente dándose la vuelta para regresar a la casa, sin embargo, antes hacerlo escuchó un leve._

—_También te amo, bastardo._

:::::Fin del Flashback:::::

:::::Dos meses después en el cruel presente:::::

—Todo esto es tú culpa, Sasuke-kun —siseó Orochimaru sacando el kunai del vientre de Naruto rápidamente, provocándole un ahogado gemido de dolor.

—Mi culpa…? —tartamudeó el Uchiha fuera de sí.

—Sasuke…! —Orochimaru hizo un corte superficial desde la herida hacia abajo para callarle.

—Te fuiste, Sasuke-kun, luego de que te entrené y te di la fuerza que querías, ¿pero cómo me agradeciste? Dejando vivir a Itachi, regresando a Konoha para rehacer tu vida, ¿de verdad creíste que iba a ser tan fácil? Me debes todo, Sasuke-kun, es justo que venga a cobrarlo.

Un fuerte puñetazo resonó haciendo callar a Orochimaru. Sasuke tocó su mejilla que quedó algo inflamada y miró a Sakura sorprendido de que lo hubiera golpeado con esa fuerza tan herida cómo estaba.

—¡¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí mientras a Naruto le hacen eso?

—Sasuke —nombró de nuevo la kitsune, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros de equipo originales—. Te amo, bastardo —musitó con una débil sonrisa, detrás de ella dos clones de sombra con su imagen original masculina formaban un rasengan.

—¡Detente Naruto! Vas a agotar tu chakra —regañó Sakura alarmada, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Rasengan! —uno de sus clones se evaporó y el otro impactó su espiral de chakra contra el hombro de Orochimaru logrando que se alejara.

—¡Chidori!

La serpiente alcanzó a esquivar la técnica que iba directo a su pecho y que acabó rompiendo la pared dando acceso al jardín trasero, saliendo de inmediato por él y Sasuke se lanzó a seguirlo con demasiada ira contenida.

Sakura corrió a evitar que Naruto se estrellara con el frío piso luego de por fin caer inconsciente gracias a la falta de chakra. La sostuvo entre sus brazos arrastrándola hacia el pasillo, justo donde Sai continuaba cercando al hacer sus monstruos de tinta.

—¿Estás herida, Sakura?

—Yo estoy bien, es Naruto quien me preocupa.

—¿Naruto? —el moreno giró un poco la cabeza para verle— No sentí su presencia.

—Se está quedando sin chakra, es un idiota —gruñó la kunoichi mordiendo su guante para quitárselo y comenzar a transferirle chakra a su amigo en un intento de sanar la herida en su vientre.

—Espera, Sakura-chan —le detuvo la rubia sosteniendo sus manos e intentando levantarse—, guarda tu chakra un poco más.

La de cabellos rosas le iba a armar un escándalo argumentando que si Akatsuki quería tanto a Orochimaru, le iban a capturar antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacerle algo, pero se quedó sin habla al ver el piso, por debajo de la falda del kimono de Naruto escapaban unas gotas de "agua".

—Naruto…

—Esto se va a acabar ahora mismo. Sakura-chan —declaró y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas caminó firmemente de regreso.

—Naruto —su voz sonó cortada, quería llorar, pero hace años que le prometió no volverlo a hacer, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que esperar confiando de nuevo ciegamente en Naruto y Sasuke.

Pero era tan difícil ser dejada atrás.

—¡Chidori Kouken!

Esta vez el jutsu de Sasuke alcanzó a herir un brazo a Orochimaru, pero para ser una técnica tan letal el sannin la esquivó con relativa facilidad

—¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?

El moreno, jadeando, le miró con toda la rabia que le fue imposible transmitir. La serpiente sonrió con burla y poco a poco comenzó a llover.

—Nunca había visto ese lado tan arrebatado de ti antes, debe importarte mucho el muchacho de las nueve colas.

—Tch —Sasuke estuvo a punto de maldecir a su anterior maestro, pero mordiéndose el labio inferior logró recobrar la postura, era arriesgado, pero si utilizaba la lluvia a su favor para hacer el Kirin pondría fin a la pelea.

—Sé en lo que estás pensando, Sasuke-kun. No funcionará contra mí.

—¿Qué?

—¡Hey, bastardo!

Le llamó esa familiar vocecilla, miró al templo cómo Naruto se acercaba a él saliendo por la pared que había tirado, ahora sin las partes pesadas del kimono y desmaquillado.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?

Sin contestar, la rubia se acercó a su oído tomándole del hombro.

—Itachi me dijo cuando veníamos para acá que al actual cuerpo de Orochimaru le queda poco tiempo, podemos derrotarlo nosotros dos.

—No voy a dejarte Naruto, yo lo haré —declaró secamente enfundando de nuevo a la Chokutō.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para detenerme, baka? —renegó cómo si aún tuviera 12 años, trayendo con un sello dos clones que tenían su original forma masculina— No sabemos cuándo será nuestra próxima oportunidad y no quiero que nuestro bebé tenga que preocuparse de que un anciano psicópata quiera robarse su cuerpo.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo, era verdad que ni aún Orochimaru podría sobrevivir al Kirin y Rasen Shuriken, sus técnicas más poderosas, pero no quería arriesgar a su amante.

Le miró a los ojos y sonrió, nunca dejaría de ser tan terco. Lo peor de todo, es que era por eso que le amaba tanto… ni hablar, lo harían, después de todo, le hizo una promesa.

Orochimaru sonrió haciendo un sello con las manos para defenderse, pero antes de que Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaran contra él, una lluvia de arena de hierro calló sobre Orochimaru perforando todos sus puntos vitales.

—Satetsu Shigure.

Sasuke no pudo quedarse impresionado de la fuerza de Sasori que se les acercaba porque de inmediato recodó que los clones de Naruto aún estaban haciendo el Rasen Shuriken, con un movimiento rápido les golpeó fuertemente para que desaparecieran y tomó a Naruto entre sus brazos.

—Usuratonkachi, no tenías la fuerza para hacer eso.

—La tenía, sólo me has sorprendido —repeló sin sonar muy convincente.

—Dejémoslo hasta aquí —dijo el pelirrojo, estaba fuera de Hiruko con la marioneta del tercer kazekage a lado suyo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Sasuke se sintió verdaderamente desorientado aún cuando no lo aparentó, estaba seguro que contra quién estaba peleando era Orochimaru, pero no tenía sentido que fuera vencido tan fácilmente, incluso por obra de un Akatsuki.

—Era el anterior cuerpo de Orochimaru —musitó—, al parecer ya se ha mudado a otro cuerpo, este sólo continuó moviéndose un poco más.

—Eso significa que él aún sigue vivo.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun! —Sakura se acercó corriendo a ellos— Kisame nos ha ayudado a sacar a los de la aldea del sonido del templo, Sasuke, lleva con cuidado a Naruto adentro.

Él obedientemente levantó a su amante, al tocarla sintió húmedo el kimono pero lo ignoró momentáneamente pensando que eran los rastros de sangre, que Sakura ya habría curado la herida que los provocó.

Sin embargo, al dejarle en la cama de una de las habitaciones del palacio observó en su mano que no sólo era sangre, sino que estaba diluida en otro líquido.

—¿Naruto?

—Va a tener el bebé —dijo Sasori neutralmente, le había seguido interesado en el estado de la rubia—. Parece algo temprano para eso y está muy herida.

—A penas estamos en el octavo mes, Sakura.

Un agudo grito alarmó a los compañeros de la rubia.

—No hay nada que se le pueda hacer, Sasori ¿podrías darle algo de tu chakra a Naruto para ayudarle con el parto? Yo recibiré al bebé mientras curo su herida —el pelirrojo no tenía el menor interés de no hacer otra cosa que no fuera ver, pero seguro la chica lo correría si no ayudaba, así que tomó las manos de Naruto con atención—. Sasuke-kun, sal de aquí.

—Sakura…

Sasuke sintió miedo, realmente estaba agotado y quería estar con Naruto, pero entendiendo que era lo mejor, salió de la habitación escuchando los gemidos de dolor de su amante.

—Sakura-chan, yo… —no pudo terminar intentando ahogar un grito, era realmente brutal la manera en que su cuerpo se estaba adaptando para la salida del bebé, cómo si por lapsos le abriera las entrañas una bola de boliche.

—No digas nada, Naruto-baka, respira profundamente.

—Sakura-san, incluso con mi chakra no parece que pueda aguantar el jutsu de transformación más tiempo —avisó Sasori.

La de ojos verdes miró alarmada a su amigo, todos los meses que aguantó para ese momento y era de esa manera.

Tan doloroso.

Así, sin poder más, Naruto se desmayó.

**~*~Continuará~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

Soy Koko, un Koko retrasado X.x (De nuevo XmX)

Terminar este capítulo ha sido una… bueno, fue tan divertido cómo complicado, me gusto estar haciendo investigación sobre los ninjutsu mientras iba escribiendo, pero si se me han cruzado los cables terriblemente avísenme para cambiarlo x.x

Seré sincero, las primeras 500 palabras las escribí hace un mes, pero luego mi computadora (Lynette, así la llamé cuando me la dieron en la primaria) se formateó y perdí ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS mis archivos , las otras 500 palabras las tenía escritas en el celular, pero no me hallaba tiempo ni manera de continuarlos, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto.

Y, peor, este no está terminado aún, el final lo subo en media hora, va a tener más o menos la extensión de los capítulos normales (500 palabras).

¡Y muchas gracias por los reviews a **Medias tarot**, **maga guardiana**, **kotoko-noda** y **ero-sasuxnaru**!

KuKuKuKu

¡Oyasumi!


	13. Su nombre es

**Capitulo 13 (Final)**

Su nombre es…

Por enésima vez en los últimos meses, Naruto se removió incómodo en la cama de hospital, despertando con la sensación de tener todo el cuerpo entumido. A su lado Sasuke dormía apoyado en la cama.

Acarició con una débil sonrisa el cabello azabache de su amante y notó que sus manos eran diferentes. Tocó su rostro, su cabello, su pecho, había regresado todo a la normalidad y se alarmó, ¿qué habría pasado con el bebé?

—Sasuke, Sasuke —le movió el hombro insistentemente para despertarlo—, despierta, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

El moreno se desorientó con todas las preguntas, tomó sus manos para que dejara de zarandearlo y le miró a los ojos, Naruto estaba casi aterrado y en respuesta le sonrió débilmente.

—No te preocupes, ven —contestó calmadamente, ayudándole a salir de la cama y llevarle cunero del hospital donde estaban los alumnos de Naruto, Sakura, Sai con un bultito en sus brazos, Tsunade, Shizune Kakashi e Iruka.

—¡Naruto-sensei! —Raimei se le acercó con una sonrisa a la par de Miharu quien un yeso en la mano y Koichi que traía uno en la pierna y por consecuente, muletas.

—Otra vez están así —bufó Sasuke molesto.

—¿Hum?

—Esta vez si la han armado en grande, chicos —comentó Kakashi—, es una lástima que Tsunade me encargó a la linda de Akira-chan, ella es tan tranquila que ni me necesitaba, pude haberles ayudado en la misión.

—¿Akira-chan? —preguntó Naruto.

—Déjame cargarle Sai —le reprochó Sakura a su novio—, ¡le has traído toda la mañana tú!

—Pero es que se ve muy dulce cuando duerme —respondió calmadamente Sai.

—¿No van a dejar que el dobe conozca a su hija? —reclamó Sasuke haciendo que Sai y Sakura se voltearan apenados.

—¿Hija? —Naruto se paralizó cuando Sai le dejó el bultito que dormía, era una niña, tenía poco cabello pero lo suficiente para notar que era tan negro cómo el de Sasuke— Es una niña.

—Has dormido 3 días Naruto, aunque se ha adelantado, su fecha de nacimiento fue el 23 de Julio —recalcó pícaramente la hokage.

—¡Lo olvidé! ¡Fue en tu cumpleaños, Sasuke!

—Ha sido una buena sorpresa, estúpido hermano menor —se burló la conocida voz de Itachi, Naruto sonrió zorrunamente al pensar lo feliz que debía estar de que atinó a qué sería, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al ver los ojos de su cuñado completamente vendados y a Deidara a su lado visiblemente incomodo.

—Me ha pedido que le traiga hasta aquí, dado a que su hokage no le quiere dejar salir de la habitación —dijo Deidara al notar lo tensa que se colocó la atmosfera.

—Itachi… —Naruto tuvo miedo de preguntar, miró a Sasuke y este negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que era cierto, que Itachi perdió la vista y no había nada que hacer para ayudarlo.

—Yo ya me he quedado suficiente aquí —exclamó el Akatsuki para cortar la tensión de una vez—, tengo que regresar, a Sasori no danna no le gusta esperar —calmadamente se fue bajo la complacida sonrisa de Itachi.

—Déjame cargarle, Naruto —pidió el mayor de los Uchiha.

El rubio le extendió el bultito y rápidamente se acercó a Sasuke para susurrarle algo al oído.

Todos les miraron extrañados cuando Sasuke sonrió asintiendo.

—Itachi ¿quieres ser el padrino?

En respuesta sólo se recargó contra la ventana, era un cálido día de verano y los rayos del Sol hicieron que la niña abriera sus ojos azules lentamente, despertando. Con una risilla extendió sus bracitos a Itachi.

—Entonces, será Akarui.

**~*~Fin~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

¡Soy Koko!

¡Jojo! ¡A que no esperaban que el título del FanFic fuera el nombre que le iba a dar a la criaturita! Bueno… a mí me ha parecido predecible pero divertido.

Creo que ya he dejado en claro que Tsunade ganó la apuesta con que iba a ser mujer, ella sólo gana si pasa algo malo, así que Itachi ha quedado ciego.

Fue dramático hacer eso, ¡pero al final he sentido que quedó muy cursi! ¡Noooooo! ¡No quería que quedara tan cursi!

Y tampoco quería terminarlo hasta el 23 de Julio, día del cumple de Sasuke…

Ni hablar…

Voy a hacer un epílogo, espérenlo en un par de semanas, ahí atare los últimos cabos que quedaron sueltos y agradeceré a todos los que me apoyaron en este proyecto (De hecho, siempre me pareció divertida la temática de "invitar a los personajes a contestar reviews" así que es lo que haré en el epílogo, será divertido)

Por último, así acaba Akarui, ¡si les ha gustado dejen muchos reviews más, se aceptan críticas constructivas, retos, y demás!

KuKuKuKu

¡Oyasumi!


End file.
